


Ayúdame a odiarte

by ReedieHolic



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Memories, Singing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedieHolic/pseuds/ReedieHolic
Summary: Lance y Walter han terminado.La decisión fue tomada, y aunque Walter quiere, de alguna manera, detener a Lance, no puede."¿Por qué no puedo odiarte?"
Relationships: Walter Beckett/Lance Sterling
Kudos: 2





	Ayúdame a odiarte

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Ninguna.  
> Ayer estaba lavando y mientras lo hacía escuchaba rolitas viejitas pero inspiradoras, y mientras secaba la ropa me di cuenta de lo bien que quedaba esta letra con todas mis ships, pero como ahora estoy con el amor hacía estos dos hermosos, me decidí a hacerlo en base a ellos 
> 
> Espero que les guste, fue hecho con mucho amor y usando canciones de Ha Ash como inspiración (sorry, amo las canciones viejitas de Ha Ash. Cuando hago que hacer son mi droga xD)
> 
> Dedicado a mi bebé preciosa que siempre está atenta a mis ideas aún cuando así este que muere por la puta universidad. Te amo bebe ;;❤️ 

> "Eres el peor amor que he conocido
> 
> Tan perfecto que no te olvido"
> 
> * * *

_¿Por qué hoy en mi tranquilidad,_   
_si es tan grande esta ciudad, hoy te tuve que encontrar?_

_¿Por qué tu sonrisa despertó,_   
_sentimientos que guardé, con candado en un cajón?_

_¿Por qué?_

La decisión no fue sencilla. 

No, de hecho, sí lo fue -al menos para Lance-, y hasta el día actual -dos meses más tarde- que Walter no podía creer lo fácil que había sido para Sterling echarlo de su vida en aquel momento. 

Sus ojos se llenaban de agua salada cada vez que recordaba y las manos se le cerraban en puños con los que quería golpear ansiosamente cada cosa a su paso, aún si no pudiera hacer demasiado daño por su mínima fuerza. 

Cansado era poco a comparación de como estaba. La primera semana se había encerrado en su habitación, evitando a Lance a toda costa y bloqueando cualquier interacción que quisiera hacer con el. 

No podía darle el frente, mucho menos cuando lo veía tan bien caminando por los pasillos de la casa. Todo fresco y sin el peso de haber roto su primerizo corazón.

Y era todo aún peor porque... seguía siendo tan caballeroso y dulce con él. 

_Eres el peor amor que he conocido_

_Tan perfecto que no te olvido_

_Piensa en mí, ayúdame a odiarte_

_Haz las cosas que hacen los cobardes_

No por nada se había enamorado de Sterling incluso desde antes de la misión. El hombre, que de por si era una delicia a la vista, una vez fueron pareja se dió cuenta del pedazo que le había caído del cielo.

Era todo un ángel, y no solo eso, era perfecto. 

Vergonzosamente recordaba ese día -tres y media semanas luego de su rompimiento- en que, mientras hacía uno de sus berrinches en voz alta -pues pensaba que estaba solo y con Lance a su lado se le había hecho una extraña costumbre por sacar ese niño mimado de su interior-, dos horas más tardes -y luego de una relajante ducha en la que obvio no lloro-, abrió el refrigerador y un delicioso helado de chocochips estaba en la nevera. 

Sí, al parecer Lance lo había escuchado. 

Y sí, también había cumplido su capricho. 

Está de más decir que Walter lo tomó junto con la cuchara más grande de toda la cocina, pero eso sí, muy ofendido.

_No me trates bien, ni sonrías más_

_Pues mi alma sigue sufriendo_

_Se un ex de verdad y trátame mal_

_Ayúdame con eso_

Las atenciones de su ex novio para con el no solo llegaban hasta ahí. 

Incluso en la agencia, cuando lograban verse en algún pasillo o coincidían con alguna misión, Lance lo trataba tan bonito. 

Le recorría el asiento.

Le invitaba el almuerzo -incluso si Walter luego lo pedía para llevar-.

Acomodaba su lugar en el auto cuando estaban en una misión juntos. 

Lo saludaba amablemente por las mañanas, y ya en casa, le daba dulcemente las buenas noches. 

Walter al principio estaba confundido, y no hacía ni decía nada al respecto, se mantenía... neutral.   
Algo debía hacer, pero no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería. Había como una pequeña pizca de orgullo -que no sabía que tenía- que quería mantener ahí. Intacta y sana. 

¿Por qué te atreviste a saludar  
Con un beso sin pensar sin ver mi fragilidad?

Y sé que mañana yo seré la culpable de esperar

Dejarte escapar sin preguntar

¿Por qué?

Aún con el pasar de los meses -tres aproximadamente-, las cosas no cambiaron. Y por cambiar, era que Lance no dejaba de ser dulce, en toda la palabra y con cada una de sus letras. 

Walter empezaba a cansarse de todo. 

Empezaba a cansarse de esa dulzura desinteresada. 

Del buen trato sin dobles intenciones.

De lo bueno que era con el, y que no pudiera decir nada porque aún lo amaba con locura y le encantaba tener esa atención. 

Amaba a Lance.

Pero no, eso no lo quería. 

El quería odiarlo.

El quería que dejara de tratarlo así. 

Que dejara de hacer latir su corazón. 

_Eres el peor amor que he conocido_

_Tan perfecto que no te olvido_

_Piensa en mí ayúdame a odiarte_

_Haz las cosas que hacen los cobardes_

Fue un día jueves, que luego de acabar su trabajo, con el cuerpo cansado y los párpados tan pesados como un cerro, tomó su paraguas y sacó el celular para llamar un taxi.

Pero cuando atravesó las puerta de cristal de la agencia, supo enseguida que eso no haría falta. 

La lluvia era poca, pero eso no evitó que mojara un poco por dentro el auto de Sterling. 

Dejó el paraguas entre sus piernas y se sacó el suéter, quedando en su simplona y cuadrada camisa. 

Sacudió su cabello, aún mirando a la ventana e ignorando en su totalidad -o al menos eso intentó- la pesada mirada Lance. Buscó distraerse, jugando con sus manos o moviendo su húmedo cabello, los nervios haciéndolo un horrible desastre. Pensó en poner música, y por ello se movió rápidamente al MP3 para encenderlo, pero no contó con que Lance hiciera lo mismo, y sus manos se rozaran por un microsegundo.   
Walter se alejó con rapidez, guardando la compostura. 

Cuando llegaron a casa -no había una gran distancia entre la agencia y la casa de Lance-, Walter bajó sin mirar atrás, pero se arrepintió apenas lo hizo, y retrocedió en sus pasos para mirar al moreno, quien sonreía en su dirección.

El corazón de Walter se movió jodidamente rápido. Como si un terremoto hubiera comenzado en su interior.

—Gracias por el aventón —dijo de forma casi inentendible, y entró a la casa. 

No creía haber hecho eso. 

_No me trates bien ni sonrías más_

_Pues mi alma sigue sufriendo_

_Se un ex de verdad y trátame mal_

_Ayúdame con eso_

Las noches que ambos compartían, acurrucados y debajo de las cobijas mientras Walter miraba entretenido una de sus series occidentales, eran cosa del pasado. 

Sí, el castaño seguía viendo esas series, pero solo y de preferencia únicamente acompañado de comida basura y grandes botes de helado. Él pensaba que no podría volver a tener esas noche cálidas y reconfortantes de regreso, pero no fue así. Y un Lance con pijama gracioso, un día por la noche, le confirmó eso.

El espía estaba en otro sofá, sí, con su propia cobija y golosinas, pero eso no quitó el hecho de que estuviera ahí y eso hiciera que las mejillas de Walter parecieran espolvoreadas por polvo rosa. 

El menor se hundió en las cobijas, intentando esconderse de su propia vergüenza.

_Eres el peor amor que he conocido_

_Tan perfecto que no te olvido_

_Piensa en mí, ayúdame a odiarte_

_Haz las cosas que hacen los cobardes_

Lo que fueron poco a poco sutiles acercamientos, se volvieron rápidamente en roces consentidos.

Lo primero fue cuando, luego de otro día de lluvia, Lance recogió a Walter y el, con mucha vergüenza, lo invitó a cenar en un restaurante mexicano. Rieron demasiado esa noche, pero decidieron dejar de lado el beso que habían compartido en el auto antes de arrancar a casa. 

Lo segundo fue cuando, en una de esas noches de ver doramas, Walter hizo un tierno carraspeo con la boca y, una vez Lance volteó a verlo, el castaño levantó un extremo de la cobija en el aire. Sus azules ojos pasaron de Lance al lugar vacío a su lado varias veces y enseguida estaba el moreno cerca. Ambos terminaron por acurrucarse. Y, una vez más, dejaron pasar los besos que compartieron toda la noche antes de quedarse dormidos. 

Walter no sabía bien qué pensar, pero sin duda estaba feliz. Estaba... se sentía vivo de nuevo.

Y tampoco tenía con Lance alguna clase de dependencia, sólo... le tenía mucho mucho cariño. Y, con todo ese cariño y amor que tenía por él, era imposible no querer dejarse llevar de su mano y mirarlo a los ojos eternamente.

_No me trates bien ni sonrías más_

_Pues mi alma sigue sufriendo_

_Se un ex de verdad y trátame mal,_

_Ayúdame con eso_

_Ayúdame con eso_

La relación volvió a ser una realidad, y ahora Walter podía sonreír de nuevo cómodamente tanto dentro de la empresa como en su casa. 

Su casa, ahora podía llamarla así luego de que el día anterior Lance le hubiera dado oficialmente una llave de la puerta principal junto a la que colgaba un bonito llavero de un elefante rosado con... ¿Unas bragas? 

—¿Listo para nuestra cena? 

A su lado, preguntó un atractivo Lance metido en un elegante traje. Walter intentó no prestar mucha atención a la hambrienta mirada que este dedicaba, y lo único que hizo fue sonreír en su dirección.

—Muy listo. 

El auto arrancó, y al igual que el humo del escape desaparece con la ventisca que hace esa tarde, desaparecen todas las inseguridades y malos pensamientos en la cabecita del castaño. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué fue eso y por qué terminaron?  
> Prioridades de la agencia. Lance no terminó con Walter porque quisiera, incluso iba a explicar el plan que tenía -que era despistar un poco a la corporación haciendo "ver" como si hubieran roto-, pero el nene se lo tomó muy a pecho -aunque tampoco es que Lance explique muy bien las cosas xD- y, basado en sus doramas, supo que debía ignorar a Lance e incluso iba a ver un punto dónde le tenía que caer mal, ya que es lo "más común". Que los ex novios sean unos pendejos y su relación -incluso fuera del noviazgo- sea una mierda. Para su sorpresa -y como ya leyeron-, Lance no resulta ser sino todo lo contrario. Muy tierno y en ningún momento lo escucha diciendo cagadas de su persona -Walter- cuando está con otros. 
> 
> De lado de Lance, pues... ¿Complació el deseo de Walter? Básicamente le dio el gusto y supo que lo mejor sería como "reconquistarlo", porque sabe cómo es su lindo novio, y pues además así tendría una forma de estar cerca y que el nene no pensara que el lo quería lejos:(
> 
> Ellos se aman mucho💖 y en conclusión, hice este pequeño one-shot porque me voy a tomar un descanso aquí mientras hago tareas en las desgraciada y maldita vida real.   
> El día de ayer mi escuela dio un montón de teoría y prácticas, así que debo terminar todo para el viernes y la verdad sé cuanto amo escribir, así que deberé incluso desinstalar la app porque soy débil, amigos. MUY DÉBIL A LAS REDES SOCIALES. 
> 
> Así que eso. No voy a tardar, si eso les preocupa. Incluso ya tengo el borrador del final de "spies in Pornhub" (para quieres están aquí por esa historia❤️), solo falta corregirlo. Y se lo daría a mi hermosa beta, pero ella está igual o más atareada que yo incluso ;;
> 
> Así que, por fi, ténganme paciencia y tendrán en recompensa mucho smut bien cochino de estos nenes❤️
> 
> Sin más, yo me despido y te agradezco si leíste hasta aquí. Muchas gracias


End file.
